


Doctor's Orders

by Truly_V



Series: Doctor's Orders [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi-Gender, Doctor! reader - Freeform, F/M, Hospitals, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Multi, Nurse! Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Insert, Subtle mention of threesome, third wheeler Iwaizumi Haijime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_V/pseuds/Truly_V
Summary: Being your ex's doctor was not on your bucket list.





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm super duper sorry this took so long to rewrite! I hope you guys like it! Try to listen to Moira Dela Torre's We & Us to set the mood ! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rorqVgzY-QU Enjoy~

Doctor’s Orders

"'ll hold your hand and wipe your tears  
We'll laugh until we run out of years

'Cause no matter if our blue skies turn to gray  
There's a ray of sun that's bound to light our way  
And although the roads are rough  
I'll get through it just because

I have my You  
You have your Me  
No matter what may come  
We'll have our We and Us"  
-Moira Dela Torre, We & Us

It’s been a while hasn’t it? (Nickname), I do hope you get to read these letters someday. These letters you may find horribly cringe worthy. And as for how sappy I may sound right now, I have to admit that while you were gone, I’ve developed a habit of watching rom-coms in my past time. Soo I guess they’ve somewhat rubbed on me. 

(Nickname), was this selfishness worth it? We’ve ruined each other, in order to go separate ways in order to achieve our dreams. I remember how you would tease me for being a volleyball nerd, when you yourself could insert scientific sentences into a casual conversation. I miss you. It’s still you. I love you. 

Chocolate eyes watered as he wrote the last characters to his letter. A letter which would later join the others in the box. He was exhausted with practice, knee throbbing and eyes heavy. He would’ve taken the day off if he had known the consequences of a jet lag and practice were this terrible.

“Stupid” Iwaizumi would’ve called out on him. Proceeding to rant on how he should prioritize his health, rather than over working himself. Exiting the small Spanish café that could be found a couple of blocks away from the gymnasium he practiced with the team. He shivered despite having a few layers of clothes on.

It was convenient too, as it was close to his apartment, which he had yet to unpack his stuff. “I haven’t told them have I?” He silently whispered to himself. He proceeded to pull out his phone, messaging his parents a quick, “I’m home, just arrived yesterday.” He pondered on the coming disapproval he would get for forgetting to tell his family that he had arrived in Japan after the year- long camp they had in America for selected players. 

 

“AH!! THIEF” came the piercing voice the interrupted his train of thoughts. 

 

Exhaustion vanished as adrenaline took over, he sprinted towards the voice, concerned and wanting to help. A hooded man, pushed past him, holding a purse obviously not his. He bolted after the man, parting the crowd. 

Heart pounding, he swung his fist at the man. Startling both the man and himself for the newly found bravery. His fist connected with the man’s jaw, causing him to stumble from the impact. Pulling out a knife, the man slashed blindly, his eyes filled with rage and insanity. 

Doing his best to dodge, Oikawa grunted in pain every time the knife made contact with his clothed arms. “STOP” he tried to voice out. Deciding it was no use, he recalled the bits of self-defense he had learned from a certain someone. He caught the perpetrators arm, twisting it. 

“AGh!” His gruff voice came out, dropping the knife. Oikawa kicked the knife a few feet away from them. “Mister.” His voice came out tight, “Please lower the gun.” His body shook, hands gripping the gun tightly. His dark eyes shone with insanity.

 

“Mist-“The national setter gasped. His stomach burned, alarm bells rang in the setter’s mind. The thief’s hurried steps was the last he heard of the crazed man before his calloused hands began to clutch at the bullet wound. 

“Hello? 199, uhm a-a man has been shot, uh I-I followed him, a-a-fter a thief t-took, hm. Ah! Of course, I’m s-sorry. W-we’re at” A woman trailed off as she placed pressure on his bullet wound. The setter struggled to stay awake, pain flooding his senses. He wasn’t aware when he had collapsed, but somehow he was on the ground. 

“Young man, please stay awake.” Her soft voice reminded him.” An ambulance is being sent here now, I thank you for your bravery, young man.”

……..

“Doctor (Last Name), you are requested at the ER.” Came the monotonous voice that disrupted the serene silence of the hospital. The young doctor sighed, tossing the empty coffee can towards the bin. Silent prayers being offered to whomever gods that whomever was in the emergency room would be fine.

Arriving in the room, she froze, recognizing the chocolate locks that belonged to a familiar setter. “Hajime will not be liking this.” She groaned quietly to herself.

“How are his stats?” Her professional façade arose as she kept her cool. Recalling her oath, which has forever been embedded in her heart. She proceeded to examine the wounds, the bullet wound being the most urgent. ‘Patient and doctor, we are as of now.’ Tickled her thoughts as she began instructing her fellow surgeons. 

As the setter was put under anesthesia, she monitored the changes in his heart rate and breathing pattern. She regarded that the perpetrator had terrible aim as the bullet had not hit any major organs. It had grazed the stomach but nothing so major, besides the bleeding. She took out the bullet and closed the wound. She then tended to the other wounds which were the cuts he received from the thief’s knife.

She finished the surgery which had taken a few hours. Dropping her scrubs in the hamper, she exited the room to find the waiting area occupied with two cops, interviewing a middle aged woman with brown hair. 

The cops turned to the (h/c) woman at the sound of her steps, she greeted them with a soft, “Good evening.” Before continuing to inform them about the results of the procedure and handing the cops the bullet contained in a zip lock, which would later be handed to their forensic team. She softly mentioned about knowing the chocolate haired male, giving them the contact information of his parents. 

“What’s your relation to Mister Oikawa, Doctor (Last Name)?” The taller of the two asked the young doctor. To which she bit her tongue preventing her from answering ex- boyfriend. “A childhood friend actually, and a good friend up until now.” ‘Lies’ pricked her mind.

“Would it be alright to leave his belongings with you, Doctor?” Maroon eyes regarded you with respect. To which you smiled at. “Yes, of course.” She led them to his room where they left the duffle bag and phone near the bed. 

“Uhm, Doctor (Last Name), I’m Hana Kagami, Oikawa Tooru was it?” The middle aged woman bowed in greeting. “Can you please call me when Mister Oikawa wakes up?” She handed you her calling card. “I’ll be taking care of the bill in gratitude for his actions. Thank you very much, Doctor” She was led out by the two cops who would take her home as she was a bit startled after the incident.

The surgeon sighed, fixing her ponytail. Hands fidgeting with her phone, (e/c) eyes focused on the call icon on the screen. Lightly tapping it, her screen lit up with CALLING HAJIME I. in bright green. 

“Hello? (Name)? What’s wrong?” her childhood friend picked up, voice laced with sleep and grogginess. “Hajime, something happened.”

 

…….. 

The soft beeping of the monitors echoed within the bland white walls of the room. Huddled up in the couch was Iwaizumi Hajime, the former ace and vice-captain of Seijoh. And curled at his side was the exhausted surgeon, (Last Name) (Name) softly snoring, comfortable in the large Seijoh jacket she wore.

Iwaizumi’s sleep was disrupted as a frantic mother burst through the room. Identical chocolate eyes, clouded with worry and panic. “Mrs. Oikawa?” the deep voice with a hint of confusion, greeted. 

“Hajime? Is he alright?!” She frantically whispered as to not disturb the sleep of her only son. The nurse whispered his condition as he offered her a seat. She sighed in relief once she was briefed. Her identical features, smiled seeing her son’s ex-girlfriend and childhood friend curled at the nurse’s side. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen (Name.)”

“She called me last night, she surprised me, and I didn’t even know Tooru was here, Mrs. Oikawa.” The male shook his head at the setter’s attempt to distance himself after everything that’s happened. He traced circles into (Name)’s scalp, distracting his fidgeting fingers.

“Tooru, that boy, he just texted me last night saying he was here in Tokyo. Imagine my shock.” The brunette sighed exasperated at her son’s actions. 

The dark haired male chuckled, agreeing with the mother. “Oikawa-san, would you accompany me to purchase some food, I’ll have you talk to (Name)’s boss Akira, he’ll tell you more and what you need for his condition.” Gently laying the girl on the couch, he pulled his jacket up further, to ensure the younger girl was warm. His heart warmed at the sight, tickling his gut he pushed his thoughts away.  
…….

Rubbing her eyes, they adjusted to the light as she rose from the couch. Softly approaching the bed where the brunet laid, she began checking his condition, nimble hands adjusting his IV, and reaching for the stethoscope, listening to his heart beat and making sure that his blood pressure was stable.

Slender fingers stuttered in movement as she reached for his hospital gown, ‘Patient and Doctor, (Name).’ softly reminding herself. She lifted the hospital gown, peering at the bandaged wound, grimacing at the blood that had begun to seep through. She strode towards the table that contained an array of instruments and equipment, Picking up the bandages and disinfectant she returned to his side.

“Tooru, you bastard. Worrying me like that, should’ve let you die.” She chuckled to herself as she replaced the bandages. “But that would be bad, for my rep, wouldn’t it?”  
“Friends, my ass. Who the heck does that Tooru?! You didn’t bother to tell us that you were in Japan! I’ll keep in touch. ? I know volleyball means that much for you, but a text for god’s sake! God, I should’ve left more gauze in you, or mixed something up. Tooru, god I don’t know-“Slender fingers reached for her cheek, wiping the waterworks. 

“(Name)” His voice croaked, his chocolate eyes watered at the sight of the surgeon. “I’m in trouble aren’t I?” He grinned sheepishly.  
Hurriedly ridding her face of tears she frowned, “Tooru, you’re awake.” Reaching for a button at the side of his bed, alerting the nurses of their patient being conscious. She reached for the tools, doing her routine and asking the questions pertaining to his condition. Lifting a glass to his lips, she helped him. 

“This reminds me of the past, you having to take care of me.” His gaze shifted towards the wall, embarrassed of bringing it up. “Yeah, it does.” She paused cleaning her tools, “You mean your dumb-ass getting hurt and into trouble then me having to patch you up.” She deadpanned, before she broke out into a smile.

“I’m guessing you heard everything, stupid?” There it was, the elephant in the room, the doctor cursed inwardly, wanting to approach the topic with a different stance.

“Yeah.” Was his simple reply. “In my bag, there’s a small (f/c) box, please pass it to me.” He instructed. Reaching into the gym bag, she found a box, no bigger than wallet, handing it to the brunet he sighed. “We really do have a lot to talk about, I think mine’s all here.”

Prying it open, her eyes questioned his, with raised eyebrows. Confused, paper spilled out of the small container, crumpled, folded, torn, damaged. Papers varying in condition she noted. She read from the one on top of the pile. Eyes wide, she sobbed, she skimmed through the different sheets. Guilt heavy in her heart she grit her teeth, “I cheated on you.” She whispered.

“I know.” Chocolate eyes softened at her form. Kneeling by his bedside, eyes red and swollen. “Iwa-chan told me, I would’ve agreed to a threesome you know.” He joked to keep it light hearted, he held her hand, tracing circles into her palm to calm her.

“It surprised me, Iwa- chan sobbing ‘Ah! I’m sorry’ repeatedly in the middle of the night, startled me. I thought he killed someone or something.” Gently laughing, his gaze shifted to the window, the sun’s rays dimmed by the blinds. “You both were drunk, I was neglecting you, ignoring your calls and messages, and we were both at fault. I drove you away (Nickname), don’t be so hard on yourself, please. I’m sorry too.” He kissed the back of her hand, holding them tightly, fearing this may all be a dream, and that she’d be gone once he awoke.

“I’m so sorry. Can we start over no secrets, more time with you- “She squeezed his hands in reassurance. He leaned in gently, disregarding the discomfort from the wound. Pressing his lips to hers, in silent forgiveness. He pulled away, lips drawn in a pout. “(Name)?” He asked confused when she didn’t respond to the kiss.

“(Nickname)? I’ve forgiven you already, actually I have for a really long time now. I promise I’ll start paying attention to you more, and stop being whiny. I’ll even stop teasing you about your height, I promise to pepper you with more kisses. I’ll even try to stop over working myself and worrying you, but can’t really promise-“He began to ramble on, his face flushing in embarrassment for kissing her so suddenly. ‘Maybe, it was too soon.’ He was interrupted as the young surgeon pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Shut up and kiss me you dork. Doctor’s Orders.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you guys liked it ! I'm sorry for the plot holes and grammatical errors the fic may have ! I'll try to get Iwaizumi's perspective up as soon as possible! Thank you for reading and leave a Kudos and comment please! Feel free to comment your opinions loves ! ~


End file.
